1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to quick release hub assemblies and, more particularly, to a locking quick-release bike hub skewer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of modern technology and materials in the production of bicycles and the popularity of bicycling as a sport or hobby has resulted in a rising number of consumers who purchase high-end cycling equipment, products and accessories. Bicycles that cost in upwards of $1000-$2000 are not uncommon and it is not out of the ordinary to find items such as seats, pedals or handlebars that cost in upwards of $100 to $200. The high value of these items has made them an increasingly popular target of thieves. Furthermore, the modern technology of quick-release mechanisms has actually made stealing these items easier, allowing for their theft without the use of tools. Chains and locking mechanisms often are not effective in preventing theft due to the ability of thieves to cut through them or otherwise defeat them. Furthermore, the use of heavy locks on bicycles that seek to achieve the lightest weight possible is counterproductive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can protect a bicycle from theft in an effective manner that is not unnecessarily burdensome.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents describe a quick-release skewer system for mounting specialized bicycle wheels on bicycle forks with safety flanges: U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,925 issued in the name of Stewart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,259 issued in the name of Wilson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,852 issued in the name of Wilson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,487 issued in the name of Sheils; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,451 issued in the name of Liu; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,627 issued in the name of Morroni; U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,761 issued in the name of Brilando et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,387,215 issued in the name of Wagner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,401 issued in the name of Terry, Sr et al. discloses a hub assembly for a bicycle with a quick-release feature that can be adapted for quick-release hub assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,131 issued in the name of Novotny discloses a quick-release skewer with trailer attachment points.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,915 issued in the name of Stahl describes a lever arm lock for a quick-release hub assembly.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows for the usefulness and convenience of a quick-release mechanism for protecting a bicycle without compromising security in a manner which is quick, safe, easy and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bike quick-release skewer which allows for quick and easy removal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bike quick-release skewer which doesn""t require the use of tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bike quick-release skewer which allows for quick maintenance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bike quick-release skewer which prevents accidental movement, flip, or rotation of a pivoting lever when the bike is ridden thus preventing the wheel from dropping out of the fork accidentally and preventing mishaps and injuries.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bike quick-release skewer which is ideal for racing and/or competition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tri-tumbler locking apparatus which provides enhanced security.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tri-tumbler locking apparatus which locks wheel hub onto bicycle frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tri-tumbler locking apparatus which prevents theft.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device which is lightweight, yet strong and durable.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a locking quick-release bike hub skewer is provided which includes a security lock for preventing theft. The present invention comprises a cam member which is completely restrained from rotation via a tri-tumbler locking apparatus. Arranged in a combination lock type configuration, the cam member cannot be rotated and, therefore, the quick-release mechanism cannot be released without dialing in a correct combination. In dialing in a proper lock combination, a series of locking pins which would otherwise prevent rotation of the cam about the bike""s axle are aligned such that the cam member is allowed to freely spin. A pivoting lever is also provided not only for aiding in compressing the cam member against the axle, but also for removing compression of the cam member against the axle so as to facilitate removal of the quick-release hub therefrom once a proper lock combination has been dialed.
The use of the present invention allows for the usefulness and convenience of a quick-release mechanism for protecting a bicycle without compromising security in a manner which is quick, safe, easy and efficient.